


What Happened Behind Closed Doors

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, University
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Qualcuno lo sospettava ma se anche c’erano delle voci non se ne curavano, non loro.L’università era solamente una piccola tappa sul cammino che li avrebbe portati alla gloria, insieme e superiori al resto del mondo anche se i loro compagni di corso li disdegnavano, uno perché sanguemisto e l’altro perché troppo diverso, in Victor c’era invece qualcosa che finiva per allontanare.





	

Qualcuno lo sospettava ma se anche c’erano delle voci non se ne curavano, non loro.

L’università era solamente una piccola tappa sul cammino che li avrebbe portati alla gloria, insieme e superiori al resto del mondo anche se i loro compagni di corso li disdegnavano, uno perché sanguemisto e l’altro perché troppo diverso, in Victor c’era invece qualcosa che finiva per allontanare.

Per questo la loro richiesta di condividere il laboratorio e la stanza non aveva insospettito nessuno, meglio che stessero tra di loro invece che turbare gli altri si erano detti i professori, accettare il bastardo di lord Hyde era una macchia per l’università ma quel mezzarupia era anche l’unico erede del lord ed erano stati costretti a fare quell’eccezione.

Ignoravano cosa accadesse quando le porte si chiudevano, come Victor cercasse le sue mani con fare distratto, una volta che le dita erano intrecciate si guardavano negli occhi, gli occhi di Henry erano così particolari, vi si poteva leggere la saggezza di chi sa che non apparterrà mai del tutto ad una realtà si era detto una volta Victor, e come due calamite quegli occhi lo attiravano e quasi senza accorgersene i due finivano per baciarsi con passione, le mani che vagavano sui loro corpi e Victor timoroso di essere scoperti.

Molto meglio la notte, quando al buio della loro stanza si dedicavano all’esplorazione reciproca dei loro corpi. Il modo in cui Victor si stendeva sul letto era simile a quello di un gatto, un gatto che si vuole godere il tepore del sole pensava Henry mentre lentamente univa le sue labbra a quelle del biondo, le sue mani che gli accarezzavano il volto. Victor lo teneva a sé, gli occhi pudichi come quelli di una vergine ma le mani che gli slacciavano la camicia esperte come quelle di una cortigiana.

Quando rimanevano nudi restavano ad osservarsi, ad ammirare come i loro corpi sembrassero fatti per essere complementari, la pelle chiara di Victor che risplendeva rendendo quella scura di Victor ancora più scura e cento volte più desiderabile. Henry lentamente gli leccava e succhiava il collo stando attento a non lasciare marchi, godendo di come l’altro gli passasse le mani tra i capelli incoraggiandolo e guidandolo, solitamente dopo qualche preliminare che coinvolgeva Victor che lo succhiava come la migliore delle puttane, la mano di Henry tra i suoi capelli a spingerlo perché amava sentire quella bocca su di sé, amava guardarlo mentre si scopava la sua bocca, si baciavano; quello era un bacio furioso, umido di saliva e che anticipava quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.

In Victor c’era una forza che pochi sospettavano, solo Henry lo sapeva e per amava vedere come l’altro che pure avrebbe potuto dominarlo, bianco e figlio legittimo, sceglieva di farsi possedere, i primi tempi era rimasto sconcertato da quell’approccio ma poi aveva ceduto, anche se era lui a fotterlo alla fine era Victor a condurre quella danza.

Il modo in cui l’altro apriva le gambe invitandolo, come gemesse il suo nome e come ansimasse che doveva scoparlo, ora e subito, era qualcosa che lo eccitava oltre misura, quando finalmente si decideva ad accontentarlo l’altro portava le sue mani sulla sua schiena e cominciava lentamente ad accarezzarlo mentre andava incontro alle sue spinte. Quegli occhi scuriti dal desiderio, quella bocca gonfia di baci, quel corpo che lo accoglieva e che sembrava volerlo imprigionare in quel calore, quel corpo bianco, un bianco accettava di farsi scopare da uno come lui e ne godeva era qualcosa che lo inebriava e lo faceva sentire potente.E allora una parte di lui gli suggeriva di fargli male, di scoparlo a sangue, di dargli quello che meritava e trattarlo come la puttana che era, che era l’altro a volerlo e lui doveva solo obbedire, che se voleva perdersi nel dolore lui doveva darglielo e basta, che Victor si meritava tutto quello, che quella del biondo era solo lussuria mentre lui … lui provava qualcosa per lui, per l’unico che non lo trattasse come il resto del mondo.

Riusciva a controllare quella maledetta voce solamente cercando le labbra di Victor, spingendolo con forza contro il materasso mentre continuava a fotterlo, il sesso dell’altro che sfregava tra i loro stomaci e le mani di Victor saldamente ancorate alla sua schiena. Riusciva sempre a capire quando l’altro era prossimo a raggiungere l’apice, allora si muoveva con più forza mentre le sue spinte diventavano scoordinate ma aveva bisogno di quel calore il prima possibile, aveva bisogno di sentir Victor, aveva bisogno di amarlo, di possederlo, di farlo suo.

Nessuno doveva sapere di lui e Victor, nessuno doveva sapere come quasi ogni notte possedesse il corpo e il cuore di Victor Frankenstein, di come gemesse il nome di Victor mentre veniva dentro Victor e di come Victor lo seguisse pochi istanti tra i loro stomaci, nessuno doveva sapere.


End file.
